


So Sorry

by Wholesome_Kermit



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: This is basically Michael in the bathroom but jeremy comes backInspired by a fic I don't remember the name of but it was really good :)





	So Sorry

Michael sat in his tub, his knees to his chest. He thought about everything that happended. He took off his glasses and slammed them on the edge of the tub, not caring if they broke. He wiped his eyes as tears began to fall from them. He soon gave up on wiping them and he put him down. He began sobbing as he reminded himself of how alone he was.

He put his arms around his legs. He kept playing in his head "Jeremy left you. He doesn't like you" over and over in his head. 

A knock interupted his thoughts, a soft voice following it "Michael?" Michael didn't answer the person. He heard the door open slightly "Michael.." he heard it close soon after. Michael closed in on himself as he heard the person near him. "Look at me.. Please?" the voice softly pleaded. Michael looked up, tears flowing faster as he saw Jeremys face. "Why are you here?" Michael asked, his voice cracking. "I wanted to apologize, I left you when you helped me out.. I'm sorry.. Can I touch you?" Michael hesitated, taking in what he said before moving his shaky hand to reach out to Jeremy. Jeremy took the hand and squeezed it slightly. Michael took his hand away after Jeremy squeezed it and Jeremy panicked for a moment, thinking he'd done something wrong. Michael moved to sit on his legs and pull his arms out to Jeremy, asking for a hug.

Jeremy got into the tub, making sure to keep his hands still so he didn't slip. Jeremy sat near Michael, leaning into his arms to hug him. Michael put his head into Jeremy's neck. Jeremy took one hand away to take Michael's glasses. "Michael" he said quietly. "Hmm?" Michael answered. "Your glasses.." Michael let out a little "Oh" before putting his head up and unwrapping his arms to take his glasses and put them on. Jeremy took a moment to look at Michael's sad face. Even in the dark he could tell his eyes were red. 

"Im so sorry.." Jeremy apologized. Michael furrowed his eyebrows "Why are you apologizing again?" Jeremy scooted back a little so he wasnt so close to Michael "Because I'm stupid. I'm such an idiot for making my friend cry." Jeremy said. Michael winced at the 'friend part' y'know.. He kinda had a thing for Jeremy, he thought he would never get the chance to say it after he left. Jeremy didn't notice how Michael's face looked sadder as he continued ranting about himself "I made you cry. Cry! I never wanted to do that! What kind of friend does that!?" again, Michael took notice of the 'friend'. Jeremy sighed "I'm sorry.. So fucking sorry Michael." 

Michael reached out to take his hand "It's alright.. Your here now" (pun intended) Jeremy shook his head "It's not okay.." Jeremy hesitated for a second, thinking about if he should tell Michael his feelings. He agreed in his head that he should. "Michael.." "Yeah?" Michael answered. Jeremy looked down and ran his fingers over the tubs bottom, tracing nothing. "I.." Michael sat up a little straighter, thinking that he might have a chance with Jeremy "Your what?" Jeremy sighed again "I.. Like you." Michael sat there as his tanned face went red "What?" Jeremy shot his head up "Its okay if you don't like me back! I wouldn't either if I was you.." Michael shook his head. "No, Jeremy.."

Michael scooted closer to him "I do like you.. I'm just so confused why you say you like me but you left.." he whispered, afraid he would break the atmosphere between them if he said stuff loud enough. "Really?" Jeremy whispered back, the corners of his lips going up a bit. Michael smiled, not remembering the last time he did. "Yeah really." Jeremy laced his hands with Michael's "Can I kiss you?" He asked softly. Michael nodded. Jeremy took his hands away and cupped Michael's face, leaning in to connect their lips.

As soon as their lips met happiness swarmed into Michaels body as he happily kissed him back. Jeremy leaned back a little "Im so, so, so sorry." Michael laughed quietly "It's fine, Jere." he said, using the nickname he hasn't used in a while. Jeremy exploded with happiness as he kissed him again. He pushed Michael back a little, that he hit the wall of the tub. Michael smiled into the kiss as he put his hands on Jeremy's waist. "I love you, Micah, I really do." Jeremy mumbled against Michael's mouth. "I love you, too Jere."

**Author's Note:**

> OKKK NOTE REAL QUICK. DO READ.
> 
> I have not watched Be More Chill I have just seen clips of it because I did not know about it until like 3 days ago so if I got something wrong sorry bout it :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> boyf riends


End file.
